Rulo
Rulo is the second girl to join Daemon's harem and serves as his left-hand woman. Her loyalty and dedication towards Daemon is nearly the same as Sasha's while her personality and fighting style are considerably more blunt and straightforward. Appearance Rulo has a more muscular and sturdy build compared to the others in Daemon's harem. Her skin is a leathery pink, complimenting the orcish appearance along with large floppy ears and a curly pig tail. She wears leather sandals and scratched brown plates that cover the fronts of her legs. A dark brown cloth is worn as a miniskirt tied around her waist with rope and she has a single piece of hip armor on her left side. She wears a ragged brown top with no straps and a collar with a few links still attached to it. Over her wrists she has worn metal plates held with brown straps. She has short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her weapon of choice is a large, crudely made stone hammer. Personality Rulo is just as dedicated and subservient to Daemon as Sasha is, however is considerably less refined or civilized as the reptile girl. She's far more crude with her speech and manners and has a penchant for avoiding taking baths for as long as she can. Another orcish attribute she has is her desire to become a plaything to a superior man, something that she wishes to fulfill by having Daemon become that man. Her fantasy is to become his bitch and be abused at his whim, something she constantly hopes for while repressing all her lustful desires so as to properly aid him on his quest first. Despite having her lustful nature bottled up inside her Rulo has shown excellent self-control during the series as she always remains focused on helping Daemon with his mission above all else. She and Sasha both always refer to Daemon as their Master, with Daemon constantly having them correct themselves and call him by his name until Act VIII when he gives up on trying to get them to stop. Abilities Strength: Rulo's brute strength is her main attribute, making her an excellent fighter and extremely tough to take down. Being an orc she isn't the most intelligent, with her methods of dealing with those that anger her usually being 'run at them and squash them until they're dead' and nothing more. When seen in her early teen years she had difficulty swinging her large stone hammer. Now an adult and having traveled with Daemon for so long, she's become significantly stronger, being able to swing her hammer with ease while also having high stamina that allows her to fight or run non-stop for long periods of time without fatigue. Development Rulo is first seen at the end of Act I in Ashwood with Sasha and Daemon in search of a fragment of Eden, a piece to Twilight's key that Daemon is seeking. Much like Sasha she's always by Daemon's side and ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice. Throughout the series it becomes apparent that she has both a slight fear of Daemon and also deep romantic feelings for him, this duality being from the fact she likes that Daemon scares her a bit from being a monster himself and her desire to become his slave. However despite her yearning for the swordsman she always refrains from expressing too much affection and instead remains focused on his quest just as he is. This is because of Daemon wielding the Archlight's Blade, the enchanted weapon only being usable by a virgin. Wishing to do all she can to help him with his quest Rulo accepts that Daemon is unable to take any mate now because of his weapon. This being the case Rulo continues to aid her swordsman while holding in her lustful desires completely, hoping to help him achieve his goal so that he no longer needs the sword and can one day take her as his mate. History Rulo's history is explained during Sasha's own past exposition in Act VI when the reptile girl first encountered her. When she was young her family abandoned her one day while she was sleeping as she was considered the runt of their horde, leaving her to wander Eden alone and become bitter towards everyone around her out of spite. One day she meets Sasha and starts a fight with her, one that she starts off doing well however quickly loses in the end. Having weakened Sasha in their brawl and worsening her chances to prove herself to Daemon later on Sasha again attacks Rulo, with the two ending up trapped under collapsing rubble in an old ruins. Although hating each other at first they start to warm up to one another after talking about their pasts and also Daemon, who Rulo takes a curious interest in from hearing that he's a monster. While trapped in rubble swarm descend upon the ruins and advance on the two girls. Before they could be devoured Daemon returns and annihilates the entire colony of monsters, as well as eating the last one alive for his own food. Having seen Daemon singlehandedly kill all the swarm as well as reveal himself to be a monster Rulo quickly becomes smitten with him and declares that he is her new master. Although not at all interested in having Rulo as a slave and seeing that she and Sasha are quick to come at odds over him Daemon allows the orc to follow them, so long as she bathed enough to keep her stench to a minimum. Harem Role Rulo's role in the harem is the brute. She's one of the heavy hitters of the group and is more than willing to charge headfirst into a fight. Although Daemon is able to stop her upon command she's always quick to raise her hammer if angered or provoked in the slightest. Her physical strength is extremely high, possibly surpassing what an orc is normally capable of, and that likely stems from traveling and training to fight with Daemon for so long. Quotes Season 1 Rulo: "I don't need anyone. Never have. Never will. I don't need any sisters to share the men I catch with. Whoever I catch out here goes right down between my legs and my legs only. Sasha: "A fate worse than death, I'm sure." ~Act VI, Ch.10 Season 2 Rulo: "I've still got a bone to pick with that centaur. Not just for what she did to my master but also how she treated me." Tabitha: "You try attacking her again and she'll be picking her teeth with your bones!" ~S.2, Act I, Ch.5 Rulo: (to Sasha)"I've been his follower just as long as you have, I have every right to be fucked senseless by him like you were. He's probably expecting me to give myself to him now that he's done the deed with you, I mean why wouldn't he? I've got bigger boobs than you and my ass is made to be stepped on. I'm a perfect catch." Hollia: "Provided you've bathed extensively beforehand. Perhaps then you'll be worthy enough to be graced with his intimate touch. Until then, I'd much prefer you didn't mount him while smelling like a rotting corpse." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.1 (to Sasha) "I love my master, and I always will, but dammit, you're like family to me, Sasha. I wouldn't try to take him away from you, you deserve to be his bitch along with me." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.1 Sasha: "Why is it your plans only consist of hitting your enemy with your hammer until they die?" Rulo: "Because that's all I need to do, that's why!" ~S.2, Act II, Ch.3 Artwork Rulo - Orc.png Rulo.png Chronicles of Eden Group4.png Character Sheet - Rulo.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Orc